


it's disgusting (how i love you)

by edlington (stealingtime)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is esentially a kismesis fic i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtime/pseuds/edlington
Summary: Lucas thinks Taako is awful. He’s messy, like coloring that goes outside the lines, with his unevenly-hemmed skirt and viciously sharp teeth, with his voice and his messy hair and the way that he’s just plain mean. He teases and taunts and he’s infuriatingly dense, and everything about him drives Lucas crazy.Somehow, despite all of this, he ends up in Taako’s private room a few days before Candlenights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is shameless pwp because i suddenly..... started shipping this........... yeehaw  
> anyways this is my first smut fic if you know me irl put this fic down or you might never want to look me in the eye again
> 
> title taken from ke$ha's song _disgusting_

Lucas thinks Taako is  _ awful _ . He’s messy, like coloring that goes outside the lines, with his unevenly-hemmed skirt and viciously sharp teeth, with his voice and his messy hair and the way that he’s  _ mean _ . He teases and taunts and he’s infuriatingly dense, and everything about him drives Lucas  _ crazy _ . 

Somehow, despite all of this, he ends up in Taako’s private room a few days before Candlenights. He’s got the philosopher’s stone project running at his lab, and he should  _ be  _ there, but Taako tied a scarf around his wrists and used some sort of spell to pin his hands above his head before he could leave. It’s not like he really  _ wants  _ to leave, anyways, not while Taako’s teeth are at his neck, dangerously sharp and ghosting over his jugular as his manicured nails scrape down his sides. 

“G-god, you’re t-terrible,” Lucas manages to stutter out, and Taako grins up at him, sharp and teasing and  _ wild _ , everything Lucas isn’t. 

He hates it. 

Lucas pulls against the scarf wrapped around his wrists, his hips bucking up involuntarily when Taako’s mouth moves down, scraping across his bare chest, and then Taako’s hands are on his hips, now, and they hold him down with surprising strength as Taako chuckles, sucking a mark into Lucas’s stomach. 

“Nat 20 strength check, baby,” he murmurs, and Lucas can’t bring himself to question the elf’s nonsense mumbling, instead arching his back and moaning. He tugs at his bindings again, and Taako props himself up on his hands, elbows caging Lucas’s waist. “You want me to untie you, sugar?” he asks, and Lucas abhors the way the nickname sends a shiver up his spine. 

“Yes,” Lucas manages to gasp, despite the way Taako has moved his hands to let them wander over his abdomen. “I want to-  _ fuck _ ,” he says, and with that, Taako grins. His hands wander downwards, one moving to undo his pants and the other brushing over his crotch lightly. Lucas keens at the attention, the noise growing louder as Taako applies more pressure, the wizard leaning up to ghost his mouth over Lucas’s. 

Lucas surges up and kisses Taako  _ hard _ , and Taako’s teeth pierce his lip. It’s messy and hot and tastes of blood, rusty and salty and Lucas doesn’t think he’s ever felt like this before. 

“You are such an ass,” he breathes when Taako pulls back, and with a flick of the wizard’s hand the scarf comes undone and Taako is pulling Lucas on top of him. Taako grinds up against him and Lucas pushes back with his hips, and their lips meet again, harsh and ugly and messy. 

Lucas moves down Taako’s neck, and he whimpers when Taako’s hands fist in his hair, tugging as Lucas scrapes his teeth over the elf’s collarbone. Taako uses his grip on Lucas’s hair to push him down between his thighs, and Lucas pushes the elf’s skirt out of the way and bites marks onto his thighs. Lucas relishes in the way Taako pulls and pushes at his hair, the wizard’s voice climbing in pitch as he guides Lucas into the spot that’s  _ just right _ , his thighs clenching around Lucas’s head as he moans. 

Taako doesn’t come, not yet, he pulls Lucas back up towards him and bites at his mouth, and Lucas hasn’t ever seen a sight as beautiful as Taako’s teeth stained with his blood. Lucas keens again when Taako rolls his hips up, and then yelps when Taako sinks his teeth into his collarbone. He bites hard enough to draw blood, and it leaves Lucas scowling and pushing back against him but ultimately panting for more. 

“I hate you,” Lucas growls, and Taako gives him that awful cat-grin, something dark and spiteful in his eyes. 

“Hate you too, sugar,” he says, pulling Lucas into another crushing kiss. 

Lucas comes with blood on his lips and Taako’s hand down his pants, and he cleans himself up the best he can before standing to leave. Before he can make it out the door, Taako presses him up against it, grinning spitefully. 

“Feel free to stop by if you need a little stress relief, Luc,” he says, and Lucas sneers at him.

“In your dreams,” he replies, and Taako watches him leave with a smirk on his face. 


End file.
